Super More Than Friends
by ffdude73
Summary: While trying to get faster to face Zoom Barry accidentally ends up on a different earth and meets a strange girl. What happens when they both develop feelings for the other? What about when a cataclysmic event threatens both worlds? Can this new love survive this and more challenges?


_A/N: Hello all. So this is my first Arrow-verse story I've published and I hope you enjoy it. First off this will be a Karry story. Secondly this is cannon up to the Supergirl episode "Worlds Finest" which has some dialogue taken directly from that episode, The Flash episode "Versus Zoom", and Arrow episode "Beacon of Hope". Anything that happened after these episodes may or may not happen in some way in this story. As for Legends they'll still be out there against Vandal Savage and I don't have many plans for their characters in this story but they will show up at times. Also I was mostly inspired by the Karry Universe story by CharmedMilliE-Karry Master so if you see any similarities between stories then that is why. If you haven't yet I encourage you to check it out._

-Somewhere Outside National City-

Supergirl and The Flash were standing in a field as Barry explained to her the plan. "Seeing Livewire and Silver Banshee team up like that made me think of something we tried on my earth. We combine your speed with my speed and if you throw me forward at your fastest then I might just break the dimensional barrier and get back home." "What. What do you mean, like a race?" Barry smiled smugly and said "Yeah I guess. Think you can keep up Girl of Steel?" Supergirl chuckled and said "You're on Scarlet Speedster." Then she hesitated a moment and said "I'm gonna miss you Barry Allen." Barry smiled and said "I'll miss you to Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El which is your alien name, cause you're an alien and I think that's really cool." Part of Barry didn't want to leave this earth or the new friend he made here but he knew he needed to stop Zoom.

He paused and added "I think James Olsen thinks so to." Supergirl was surprised. She hadn't really thought about James much since Barry arrived. "What makes you say that" she asked. Barry replied "You remember before when I said to take it slow? That's good advice for superheros. Lousy advice for someone who really likes another person. Maybe it's time to speed things up." Kara thought on these words. "Maybe."

Then as Barry went in for a hug, Kara pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Barry was surprised. Not at the kiss itself but at the feelings he was getting. He didn't realize how much he had come to care about Kara in his short time on this earth. Then without a thought he deepened the kiss as the two remained that way for what felt like forever to a speedster. Breaking the kiss with a smile Kara said "Now lets get you back home." Barry was reluctant now more than ever but knew he had to go. "I promise you Kara. I will figure out a way to get back to you." Kara smiled and with that the two sped off.

-Central City Star Labs-

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling us you went to another earth that had aliens and you teamed with this Power Girl to stop a female Blackout and an evil songstress?" Cisco couldn't believe the story his friend was telling him.

"Well her name is Supergirl, not Power Girl and we stopped Silver Banshee and Livewire but yeah pretty much" replied Barry Allen. "After everything we've faced in the last year and a half why is this so hard to believe?"

"Well it is pretty incredible Barry" stated Caitlin. "I mean yeah we've had earth jumpers before but aliens? That's a little crazy." Just then alarms started sounding throughout the lab and the trio rushed to the screens to see what was setting them off.

"It looks like portals are opening all over the earth" claimed Cisco. "How many?" asked Barry. Cisco turned and looked at him gravely. "One." Barry was shocked. "What do you mean one?" Cisco rechecked the readings. "I mean it is one portal currently over Central City that is slowly growing. By my calculations it will encompass the entire planet in approximately three hours and twenty-seven minutes." With that Barry rushed out.

Barry got to where the portal was quickly growing and said over the coms "I'm here. What can I do?" Harry who had come into the lab by this time looked at the readings again and said. "It doesn't look like you can Barry. How did you get back to this earth from your SuperEarth?" Barry told the story of Supergirl and himself racing and Supergirl launching him through the portal. "Of course" Harry said. "Only a speedster or breecher can safely jump earths without the proper technology. Using this Supergirls speed to help open a portal has made the multiverse fractured." "What does that mean?" asked Barry. "It seems Barry that your Supergirls earth and this one is in the process of merging together."

"What? I'm coming back." With that Barry was back in the lab with Harry, Cisco, and Caitlin. "Cisco open me a portal to that earth. I need to warn Kara and the others so they know whats happening." "Wait what? What about this earth? You need to make sure everyone is safe in the city" replied Cisco. "Vibe and Harry can handle that. Kara just found out about the multiverse and are probably freaking out right now. Please, open a portal for me so I can let them know. Besides if you're right I'll be back in three hours and twenty minutes." Cisco sighed and put on his gear and opened the portal. Barry sped through it and it closed. Harry turned to Cisco and said "Lets go Ramone. We got an earth to merge."

-D.E.O.-

Everyone in the D.E.O. were scrambling to figure out what was going on with the portal that had suddenly appeared over National City. Kara was flying around trying to keep everyone out of danger when she saw a smaller portal open at ground level and a familiar blur come out of it. She smiled and flew down to meet the hero she hadn't stopped thinking about and who most likely had an idea on what was happening.

"Whats going on" Kara asked when they came to a stop. "None of this started until I sent you home." "I know, and I can explain. Lets go to the D.E.O." Together they arrived in the lab where J'onn and Alex were directing field agents to work in the city.

"Whats going on Mr. Allen?" J'onn stoically asked. Barry knew this wouldn't be easy to explain but started. "It seems when Kara and I opened a portal to send me home it was unstable because she's not a speedster or breecher. Now because of that our two worlds are sorta combining. My team estimates were down to about three hours and six minutes until the portals on both earths fully engulf the planet and they are combined.

"What happens when they combine" asked Alex. "We don't know. All we can do is wait and hope for the best." At this Kara instinctively grabbed Barry's hand which Alex raised an unnoticed eyebrow to. "So what are we suppose to sit here and do nothing for almost three hours" asked the elder Danvers sister.

"No" was J'onn's reply. "Barry you and Kara go out and make sure people stay sane and don't get hurt. Alex, I want you in here monitoring the progress that portal makes and notify our field agents. I;m going to fly ahead and alert Clark" The three nodded and Barry and Kara sped out.

-Star Labs-

Caitlin continued monitoring the numbers Cisco told her to as he and Harry were now far outside of Central City. Thinking ahead they had notified Oliver in Star City about the portal who was doing his best to help in his city but Green Arrow wasn't exactly loved like The Flash. "One hour and eight minutes until combination" Felicity said after monitoring the data Cisco gave her. They still didn't know what was going to happen when the earths combined.

"Cisco, do you have any working theories on just what will happen to all of us when we combine earths." asked Wally over coms. "A few. Each worse than the last. Most likely is our planets cant handle the combination and both worlds split apart at the molecular level." "Great" came the reply.

-Metropolis-

Clark Kent was an experienced reporter, seasoned superhero, and an alien. He had seen some pretty strange things in his life but what J'onn was telling him now was almost unbelievable. "You mean we're combining earths because of Kara and this Blur" he asked. J'onn chuckled and said "He prefers The Flash and yes I believe we are, and unfortunately we don't know what will happen when we do combine." Clark looked worried and said "How long do we have?" J'onn checked his monitor and replied "Thirty-five minutes." At that information Clark started to fly off. "Where are you going" asked J'onn. "To Gotham. He needs to know." J'onn, knowing what Clark meant flew in the opposite direction and returned to the D.E.O.

-D.E.O.-

Alex was watching the screens closely. "Barry, Kara we're down to less than two minutes. Perhaps you should return" The pair sped into the lab and watched as the timer slowly ticked down from forty-five seconds as J'onn also returned. As the clock got closer to zero and the map showing the portals progress was nearly all blue Kara leaned into Barry and he put his arm around her.

-Star Labs-

Harry and Cisco had returned to the lab and were joined by Harry who was with Caitlin watching the screens showing the portals progress. "Less than thirty seconds" Harry stated. The group not knowing what would happen in thirty short seconds stood there with bated breath as the clock hit zero and there was a bright white flash of light, a thunderous boom and everyone felt a unbearable pain in their heads that lasted for seconds but felt like an eternity then one by one everyone on both earths collapsed.

 _A/N: OK I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Please be sure to leave a review as that's the best way I can improve the story and my writing. For those of you wondering, I plan to update every other weekend. I currently have a Harry Potter story going right now called "In Another Lifetime" which you can feel free to check out. These stories will alternate upload weeks which is why it's every other week. This was suppose to go up a week from now but I'm really excited for it so I'm posting the first chapter today and Chapter 2 will go up around Friday/Saturday and will go every other week after that. Please be sure to favorite and follow so you stay up to date._


End file.
